Songs That Remind Me of You
by Neko Syaoran
Summary: A collection of song drabbles of the good and bad times. USUK. Rating may change later.
1. The Poison

**Author's Note: Guess who's back? Wow, it's been forever. I'll try and make this AN short, but I recently came across a few song drabbles that I wrote... Probably a year or so ago. I decided that maybe these will make me feel inspired to write again. Oh, and if you want an actual one-shot based on my drabble instead of just a few meger/lousy lines, then I'll try my hardest to make it.**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and its character belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. **_The Poison_ **belongs to The All American Rejects.**

* * *

><p><em><span>The Poison<span>_

_You were so young; I guess that I'm old._ Arthur smiled as he reminisced about when Alfred was just a child; a sweet, loving child.

"I wish sometimes that that had never happened…" Arthur stated solemnly to no one in particular. He took a sip of his Earl Grey and then stared out the window.

"Sometimes we both lose our minds…" Arthur settled the cup upon the saucer. "I just wish you had waited a little longer." The words fell upon the ground, accompanied by tears.


	2. Goodbye My Lover

**Author's Note: Yup, another old song drabble. If you haven't guessed, I'm picking songs from my iPod that make me think of USUK every time I hear it. "**_So, it's like your opinion on what a USUK FST would be like?_**" ... Maybe? Anyways, this song drabble... I've never realized how **_sappy_** it sounds like.**

**Warnings: Sappiness?**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and its lovely characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. **_Good-bye My Lover_** belongs to James Blunt.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Good-Bye, My Lover<span>_

Alfred stood out, looking upon the vast emptiness of the plains; grass flowing in the wind; ever so ready to run down the hill on which he stood, and into awaiting arms. No, he shouldn't be thinking about that.

"I feel," Alfred paused as he looked around, making sure there was absolutely no one in site or hearing distance. "Empty."

The hollow word was swept away into the windy air, on its lonesome way to only God knows where. Alfred sat down, never losing that feeling of nostalgia as he remembered the event that had happened about two years ago.

"You couldn't break my spirit." Alfred sighed as he lied down whilst closing his eyes. "But you can take my dreams…" Alfred whispered inaudibly as a pair of beautiful, warm emerald green eyes flashed behind his eyelids.

"I guess being independent has its consequences." Alfred said as he got up off the ground. He turned to leave, but something held him back.

"Good-bye," Alfred whispered towards the empty grassy field. "_My most precious person._" With that last good-bye, Alfred walked off finding it hard to believe that that field was once a muddy depressing battlefield on a rainy day so long ago.


	3. Tears and Rain

**Author's Note: PFFT! Forget what I said about the last drabble being sappy, this is the true sappy one! Oh geez, what was I on when I wrote this? Well, I still love it to death but my inner yaoi fangirl had a field day with this one, or so it seems. You MUST listen to this song if you're an England fan like I am. It completely screams "England!" to me every time I hear it.**

**Warnings: Sappiness, tears, and rain. -smacked-**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and its lovely characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. **_Tears and Rain_** belongs to James Blunt.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Tears and Rain<span>_

He fell upon his knees, tears escaping his eyes as his heart broke in two. He felt like his body had betrayed him, showing his emotions in front of his enemy.

"_You were so great…"_ And that brat's words just added to the pain.

Arthur couldn't take any more of the pain, it was more than he had ever experienced before. He had never been so grateful for rain, but in that moment of time he wished that the younger had though it was the rain and not actual tears. The last thing he wanted to be was weak in the other's eyes, but that was too late now.

The opposing army had won and sauntered off, but Alfred still remained; looking down upon his old mentor. He lingered a bit, obviously struggling with inner conflict on whether he should help Arthur off the ground or just let him be.

"I'm sorry," Alfred muttered, loud enough for only Arthur to hear him. "But it has to be like this."

Arthur sniffed a bit, bringing his arm up to wipe away newly free tears. Afraid that his voice might crack, Arthur remained silent. Arthur never looked up at Alfred once, until he felt a hand lift his chin up. As quickly as he felt lips press against his own, Alfred left a sobbing and bewildered Arthur sitting on the muddy empty battlefield.


End file.
